Flyleaf Skillet
by Lexi Heartfilia
Summary: The famous rock band, Flyleaf Skillet, have been together since 8th grade and have always been together. They have traveled the world and have stuck together through everything. But, their manager has arranged for them to stay in Magnolia for the last of the school year and for the summer. And now, they may experience something they never thought they would experience.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The bluenette ran through the school hallways like she was being chased by a demon. She was running but she was shaking with excitement and anticipation. She almost crashed into a student. She apologized but didn't stop running.

"I can't wait to tell them!" she said to herself.

She reached the cafeteria and ran up to her group of friends. They looked up upon her arrival. There were 9 of them including her.

"You'll never guess what I just found out!" the bluenette heaved between pants. They all looked at her.

"What is it?" asked Erza Scarlet. She put her finger up for a minute to catch her breath.

"Guess who is coming here the day after tomorrow and coming to this school!?" she said. Everyone was now intrigued. They all shrugged showing her they didn't know.

"FLYLEAF SKILLET!" she squealed. Everyone's eyes widened.

"You're just fucking with us," Gray Fullbuster said. The bluenette shook her head.

"Levy, why would they come here?" Lisanna Strauss asked. Levy shrugged but she pulled out her phone and typed something in and turned her phone so everyone could see. They all crowded around to read what was on the screen. It read; " _The famous rock band "Flyleaf Skillet" is coming to Magnolia on June 2_ _nd_ _to stay for the summer. They will be attending Fairy Tail High School for the last 3 weeks just to get an education. There will be concerts all around Magnolia and other cities! So be prepared Magnolia and welcome the world famous band!"_ Everyone's eyes were as wide as saucers.

"I can't believe they're coming here," Natsu Dragneel said.

"I can't believe they are attending our school!" Juvia Lockser screeched.

"I have always wanted to attend one of their concerts!" Mirajane Strauss squealed. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"The boys in that band are _smoking_!" Cana Alberona commented. The girls nodded with a blush.

"The girl though is gorgeous!" Levy said.

"Tell me about it! All the guys will be all over her!" Lisanna said.

"Must be nice to be the only girl in the band," Erza said. Everyone nodded.

"Can you imagine being best friends with them?" Mira said.

"I get the feeling they will be sticking to each other, but we can try to talk to them, if I don't pass out by just seeing them," Juvia said.

"That would be embarrassing," Levy commented.

"They are just regular people to me," said Gajeel Redfox. Everyone turned to him.

"Says the guy who has like 5 posters of them and all of their albums," Gray scoffed.

"We all do, honestly what teenager doesn't like them?" Lisanna asked. They all murmured in agreement.

"I am defiantly saving up for at least one of their concerts," Mira said clapping her hands together.

"But the tickets are SUPER expensive, though," Lisanna said.

"I just can't wait to meet them," Natsu said with a grin. Everyone smiled.

Meanwhile, in a stadium of New York with about 10,000 people cheering, the world famous band Flyleaf Skillet was just on their last song.

"This is our last one!" shouted a man with blonde hair. He was wearing a gray T-shirt and a leather vest with black jeans.

"Alright this is our new song!" a female blonde said. She was wearing a skull shirt and black ripped jeans. Her hair had streaks of black. A silver chain hung over her right hip and she wore black boots up to her knees. The crowd roared. This was the band "Flyleaf Skillet". Made up of 4 members by the names of Sting Eucliffe, Lucy Heartfilia, Rogue Cheney and Jellal Fernandez. The main singers are Lucy and Sting, but sometimes they sing alone or together. Rogue plays bass guitar while Jellal plays drums. Sting and Lucy take turns singing and on guitar, if together it's usually Lucy who plays and sings at the same time. Lucy started the song on guitar.

 **Hero: Sting** _Lucy_

 **I'm just a step away**

 **I'm just a breath away**

 **Losin' my faith today**

 _Falling off the edge today_

 **I am just a man**

 **Not superhuman**

 _I'm not superhuman_

 **Someone save me from the hate**

 **It's just another war**

 **Just another family torn**

 _Falling from my faith today_

 **Just a step from the edge…**

 **Just another day in the world we live**

 **I need a hero to save me now**

 **I need a hero**

 _Save me now_

 **I need a hero to save my life**

 **A hero will save me** _just in time_

 **I've gotta fight today to live another day**

 **Speakin' my mind today**

 _My voice will be heard today_

 **I've got to make a stand, but I am just a man**

 _I'm not superhuman_

 **My voice will be heard today**

 **It's just another war**

 **Just another family torn**

 _My voice will be heard today_

 **It's just another kill…**

 **The countdown begins to destroy ourselves**

 **I need a hero to save me now**

 **I need a hero** _save me now_

 **I need a hero to save my life**

 **A hero will save me** _just in time_

 **I need a hero to save my life**

 **I need a hero just in time**

 **Save me just in time X2**

 **Who's gonna fight for what's right**

 **Who's gonna help us survive**

 **We're in the fight of our lives**

 _And we're not ready to die_

 **Who's gonna fight for the weak**

 **Who's gonna make 'em believe**

 **I've got a hero** _I've got a hero_

 **Livin' in me**

 **I've gonna fight for what's right today I'm speaking my mind**

 **And if it kills me tonight**

 _I will be ready to die_

 **A hero's not afraid to give his life**

 **A hero's gonna save me just in time**

 **I need a hero to save me now**

 **I need a hero** _save me now_

 **I need a hero to save my life a hero will save me** _just in time_

 **I need a hero, who's gonna fight for what's right**

 **Who's gonna help us survive**

 **I need a hero, who's gonna fight for the weak**

 **Who's gonna make 'em believe**

 **I need a heroX2**

 **A hero's gonna save me just in time**

After the song ended, the crowd erupted into an uproar of cheers. The band hugged and laughed at their successful concert. They waved and blew kisses. They walked to the edge and touched hands and Lucy hugged a few girls who were in tears. The band loved the thrill of the fans screams and the tingling sensation when they perform. Making their fans cheer and smile always makes the experience much better.

With one last wave the band walked off the stage and entered the dressing room. When they entered they were met with the face of their manager, Makarov Dreyar.

"Nice work out there, children. Now I have a matter we need to discuss," he said placing his paperwork down. The band sat on the couch and looked at him, urging him to continue. "For the summer, you are going to be staying in the city of Magnolia," he said. They raised an eyebrow.

"The whole summer?" Jellal asked. Makarov nodded.

"For the last three weeks you are attending Fairy Tail High School as well," he continued.

"WHAT!?" they all exclaimed jumping to their feet.

"Do you remember what happened last time we went to a public school?" Sting asked.

"We caused such an uproar we were kicked out!" Lucy said.

"Not to mention Lucy was pretty much kidnapped," Rogue put in. Lucy shuddered at the memory.

"If there are only 3 weeks left why bother?" Jellal asked arms crossed. Makarov sighed.

"I had a feeling you would react like this, no wait you're taking it a bit better, but you need an education. I understand it is not in your best interest…" Makarov said.

"Understatement of the year," they all muttered making Makarov glare.

"BUT, it is also better to socialize," Makarov finished.

"I guess it only is for 3 weeks…" Lucy said. And that decided that, none of the boys dared to argue with their only female, not even Makarov.

"So children, pack your bags, we leave tomorrow morning," Makarov said standing up and walking out. They looked at each other.

"This is going to be a long three weeks," Sting said. They all nodded and followed Makarov to the limo.

When the band reached their mansion in downtown New York they immediately went to the living area and collapsed on the couches. Lucy sat on the corner of the couch with Sting beside her and Jellal and Rogue beside Sting. Lucy turned the 70 inch flat screen on and went to the news channel. A video of the concert that was half an hour ago was playing while the news anchor was speaking.

 _"_ _Tomorrow morning the famous band "Flyleaf Skillet" is heading to the city of Magnolia in Fiore. They are attending a high school there called Fairy Tail. They are staying there for the summer plus the last 3 weeks of the school year. Will new relationships bloom?"_

"Like hell," they all said, Sting putting an arm around Lucy making her smile.

 _"_ _What does Fairy Tail High plan to do with this band? How did the band react to attending yet another high school? Find out soon!"_

Lucy turned the TV off and sighed.

"How did the media find out before us?" Jellal asked.

"They have eyes everywhere," Rogue said. They nodded.

"What time is it?" Sting asked. Lucy took out her iPhone 6 and pressed the home button.

"8:00, you guys hungry?" she asked. They nodded. Lucy dialed a number on her phone and put it on her ear. It picked up and a monotone voice could be heard.

" _Hello Princess,"_ it said.

"Hey Virgo, can you make some quick dinner for us please?" Lucy asked.

 _"_ _Yes Princess, I will bring it to you in half an hour_ , _do you wish to punish me?"_ Lucy rolled her eyes but with a faint smile of fondness.

"No Virgo, thank you," Lucy said and she hung up.

"You could have just got up," Sting said. Lucy smirked and leaned into his arm.

"But I'm so comfortable," she said. Sting smirked and took the remote putting the TV on. He changed the channel to a football game. Lucy rolled her eyes. "On second thought I am going to help Virgo and Aries with dinner," she said getting up. She walked in front of the TV and the boys shooed her out of the way, eyes glued to the screen. "Seriously?" she said.

"It's the Super Bowl," they all said, not even bothering to look at her. Lucy rolled her eyes again and walked out of the room to the kitchen.

About half an hour later, Virgo, Aries and Lucy came back into the TV room with dinner. Lucy carried hers and Sting's while Virgo and Aries carried Rogue's and Jellal's. They cheered when there was a touchdown making them almost drop the plates. The sun was setting quickly and Lucy sat in the corner watching the game, well she kind of just looked at it. The speakers were blaring and the boys were literally on the edge of their seats, she thought they were going to fall off.

When Virgo and Aries left the room Lucy said, "Don't you think it's a bit loud?" The boys didn't even react to her.

"It's the Super Bowl," they all said.

"Gee, silly me, I'm just cuckoo," Lucy deadpanned. The boys didn't answer just let out a whoop and cheered for the score. Lucy rolled her eyes. Remind her again why she agreed to form a band with these idiots?

That night, Lucy ended up getting sick of the boys screaming and yelling so she went upstairs to her room. She took a bath, got ready for bed and climbed into her bed. She pulled out her phone and opened her Facebook. She clicked on the "what's on your mind" link and typed, " _Leaving for Magnolia tomorrow, don't know if I am excited or annoyed_ " and she clicked post. She had over a million friends but she never talked to them, only they talk to her. She didn't want to pick favorites. She only posted things and deleted the private messages. Her only friends she actually talks to are her bandmates, her manager and her recording crew and she was going to keep it that way.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning, the band woke up early, much to the complaint of the boys.

"If you weren't up all night watching the Super Bowl, you wouldn't be so grumpy and tired right now," Lucy said climbing into the limo. The boys groaned and got in, Lucy and Jellal on one side of the limo and Sting and Rogue on the other. Lucy pulled out her earbuds and turned on some music while the boys tried to sleep on the ride there. Jellal's head ended up on Lucy's lap making her roll her eyes and Sting growl, just a bit. Rogue was leaning against the window and Sting was as well.

Lucy watched the scenery go by as they drove to the airport. She hadn't been to a school in 2 years and it has been nice. She loves spending time with the boys. They always made her laugh and they make things more fun. She doesn't think she would enjoy it as much if she went solo.

The 4 have known each other since 8th grade. They always hung out and they all wanted to form a band someday. Finally once they hit grade 10, they all saved up the money to buy instruments and play. They practiced in Rogue's garage and sometimes in Jellal's basement. They performed at pubs and at conventions. Finally they built up the guts to write their own song and post it on the Internet, where Makarov found them. He tracked them down to Jellal's house and personally asked them if they would do him a great honor to let him manage them. He promised the recording and the staff and all the needed people to help them rise to fame. They all immediately agreed and since then, they have been travelling the world doing concerts, conventions, talk shows, radio interviews and they even have been in a few movies. They are living the dream in their mansion in New York and they all love to perform.

Lucy looked at the boys and smiled. They were all asleep. She doesn't know how late they stayed up, but she knows that when they are woken up they are either going to be grumpy and quiet or whine and fight, there is no in between. Sting and Rogue will fight over the couch on the plane saying they need to lie down; Jellal will start yelling at them saying that they are too loud and need to shut up before he murders someone even though he is the on shouting and Lucy will be in the room on the bed sleeping or writing a song. The boys always offered the bed to her, saying it is the gentlemanly thing to do. Even though they barge in asking her opinion and solve their arguments. These boys are defiantly something special. But behind all there flaws and the fact that most of the time Lucy wants to strangle them, they are loving and protective of her and she loves them for it.

Suddenly, Lucy's phone vibrated in her lap. Jellal stirred at the disturbing feeling but Lucy silenced it before he could wake up.

"Hello?" she whispered. It was Lucy's assistant, Kiniana.

"Hello Lucy, why are you whispering?" she asked.

"Do you really want me to explain?" Lucy whispered. She heard Kiniana giggle.

"Let me guess, the boys decided it was a great idea to stay up to the late hours to watch the Super Bowl and now they are asleep," Kiniana guessed.

"Got it in one," Lucy said. Kiniana laughed.

"Well, I was just calling to tell you I am already in Magnolia. I don't know if Makarov told you, but a penthouse was rented out for you for the summer and everything is taken care of. All you need to do is get over here and go with the flow," she explained. Lucy sighed.

"Have I ever told how amazing you are?" she asked smiling.

"You've told me once or twice, but I wouldn't mind hearing it," she said. Lucy could hear the smirk in her voice.

"You're the best Kiniana!" Lucy said. Kiniana laughed. That's when the limo stopped.

"Looks like we're here, I need to let you go, I don't think you want to be on the line when I wake the boys up," Lucy said.

"I feel for you and you're right I don't. I'll see you in about 3 hours okay?" Kiniana said.

"Bye, love ya!" Lucy said.

"Love you too!"

Lucy hung up the phone and sighed. She looked at the boys, wondering if she should gently wake them up or yell at them to get moving. After pondering the thought she decided to yell in their faces since whenever they woke her up, they splashed her with water, they all pick her up and throw her on the floor or tickle her awake. She smirked and looked at Jellal. She started tickling him and he woke up with a jolt laughing so hard that he fell off the seat. Lucy cackled while Jellal got up and glared at her.

"We're here! Now wake up Sting and I'll wake up Rogue," Lucy said.

"You only want me to wake up Sting because last time he punched you in the arm," Jellal said. Lucy growled.

"I still have a bruise from that," she said. Jellal sighed and made his way over to Sting while Lucy made her way over to Rogue. Lucy thought, since Rogue always hit Sting and Jellal for being so rude to her, that she will wake him up nicely…enough. Lucy shook him and shook him. "Wake up or you'll stay here!" she said. Rogue cracked an eye open and yawned making Lucy back away. He got a nice wake up, but she couldn't say the same for Sting. Jellal threw him on the ground and shook him so much it would put an earthquake to shame.

"Wake up you loser!" Jellal shouted in his face. Sting woke up and punched Jellal in the arm making him yelp and punch him back making Sting shout out.

"And this is why I gave Jellal the honors of waking up Sting," Lucy told Rogue. Rogue only nodded and the two got out of the limo and shut the door. They could hear Jellal and Sting still fighting in there. They were shouting insults and punching each other and they didn't sound like they were stopping anytime soon. Lucy growled.

"That's it!" she shouted and she walked over to the other side of the limo where they were fighting.

"3…2…1!" Rogue said. After he said that he heard girlish screams, hitting and Lucy yelling. Rogue could only feel sympathy and hope that Lucy doesn't murder the 2 of them.

When Rogue heard nothing more, he assumed it was safe and he walked over to the other side. Lucy was standing over the 2 boys who were on the ground with bumps on their heads.

"Are you two finished?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am," they both murmured. Rogue smirked and walked up to them.

"Come on, we are boarding the plane in 20 minutes," he said walking into the airport. Lucy followed Rogue in the airport and Sting and Jellal followed whispering insults at each other, but whenever Lucy glared at them they would stop.

When they walked inside they were immediately met with the flashing of cameras and questions being thrown at them. They ignored the questions and just kept on walking. Fans were screaming and yelling random things at them as they walked past. Finally, security came and circled the band, shielding them from the rowdy crowd. They were led past security, since their bags were already dealt with, that's when the crowd stopped following them, since they couldn't go through security at the same time. When they got through security they turned to the security guards.

"We can stay by your side until it is time to board the plane if you wish," said one of them. The band looked at each other.

"If you don't mind, that would be great," Lucy said. The security guards nodded. "You guys thirsty, I could use an ice drink," Lucy said.

"We have 10 minutes so let's make it quick," Jellal said. They nodded and walked to a little café in the airport with the security guards walking behind them. As they walked they caught the attention of the whole airport. People whispered and covered their mouths in awe as they walked by, but none of them approached. The security guards are quite intimidating. Suddenly a little girl about 6 ran up to them. Her parents tried to call her back and the security guards looked at the band asking if they needed them to intervene. Lucy shook her head at the security guards and bent down to the girl's level with the boys hovering around her.

"Hello," Lucy said. The girl smiled.

"Hello Lucy, I am Caroline and my mommy and daddy listen to your music a lot. They say that you are really famous and talented!" she beamed. Lucy smiled.

"Well, you tell them that we say thank you," Lucy said. Caroline nodded and held up and little pink journal with a heart on it.

"Can you…uh," she trailed off. She scrunched her face up in thought. Lucy giggled.

"Autograph?" Lucy asked. Caroline lit up.

"That's the word, can you please?" she asked. Lucy nodded and reached into her travel bag and took out a pen and signed the front page, the boys doing the same. After they were done Caroline smiled and hugged Lucy. Lucy staggered back and hugged the little girl. Caroline then ran off. Lucy got up and sighed.

"That was a truly a beautiful scene," said a voice. The band turned around and saw Makarov carrying a drink tray with 4 iced drinks. They smiled when he held them up for them to take. "I got your favorites. Thought you would need to cool off," he said. They all gave him their thanks and drank out of the cups. "Since you are on a private jet, they will allow outside drinks so take your time." They all turned towards the boarding gates when they heard an announcement that "Flyleaf Skillet's" jet will be leaving in 5 minutes.

"I may have forgotten to mention that a penthouse has been rented out for you," Makarov said. Lucy nodded.

"Kiniana told me while the boys were asleep," Lucy said taking a sip of her drink.

"Boys, did you stay up late again?" he asked glaring. The boys laughed nervously. "Did you see the ending touchdown?" Makarov said. The boys nodded. Lucy glared.

"You're supposed to talk them out of it!" Lucy scolded.

"Oh Lucy, it's not like you haven't stayed up watching Hawaii Five-O and NCIS," Makarov said. The boy's snickered making Lucy punch them all in the shoulder.

"Yeah, but I know my limits, unlike these morons," Lucy muttered. The boys smirked making Lucy glare at them.

The band passed through the boarding gate and through the passing onto the plane. They all smiled at the sight of their jet. When you walk in to your left is a couch with cushions and a coffee table. Across from that is a desk with an arm chair. Further down are a couch and 2 arm chairs surrounding a coffee table. On the wall beside it is a flat screen TV with a DVD player. At the very end is a plush dining table with 4 golden seats around it. On the back wall was a door. They opened it and saw the sleeping quarters. There was a Double bed with a desk at the foot of it. Lucy smiled and looked at her bandmates.

"Go ahead we slept on the ride here," Jellal said. Lucy smiled and hugged him. She jumped on the bed and got comfortable and closed her eyes. The boys smirked and left the room. Lucy fell asleep almost right away.

The boys all sat in the TV area and watched anything they could find. Jellal was working on a song and Rogue was looking at some stuff on Facebook while Sting watched a random show he found interesting. They all got comfortable for the 3 hour plane ride.

Meanwhile, at Fairy Tail High School, everyone knew of the band attending there the very next day and excitement was an understatement. Everyone was bustling with energy and anticipation.

"Tomorrow is the day!" Levy squealed.

"I am literally counting the minutes!" Lisanna said. Everyone nodded.

"I wonder what they are like in person," Mira said.

"I think they will be nice," Erza said looking at her phone. Everyone looked at her.

"What makes you say that?" Gray asked. Erza turned her phone around for all to see. They all looked at the screen and saw the New York airport and some random person was taping the band talking to a little girl.

"Wow, so the cameras weren't lying, they are all so hot," Cana said. "Including the girl." Everyone looked at her then rolled their eyes and looked back to the screen. The band signed the girl's book and the girl hugged Lucy and Lucy hugged back. They all smiled at the scene. The video then ended and they all leaned back into comfortable positions.

"I assumed they would be angsty and rude," Gajeel said crossing his arms.

"You think that about every new person," Juvia pointed out. Gajeel shrugged.

"They seem to be the kind of famous people who embrace their fans and don't keep to themselves all the time," Mira said.

"Let's hope so, they could have only acted like that because they were in public," Lisanna said. Everyone murmured in agreement.

"Well, we will find out tomorrow, I won't be able to sleep tonight," Levy said.

"Well, we better get to class," Natsu said getting up. Everyone stood up and walked in different directions.

Back on the plane, 2 hours has passed and Lucy cracked an eye open and yawned. She had a delightful sleep and she planned on spending the rest of the plane ride continuing her song. She swung her feet over the side of her bed and went into her bag to grab her notebook. When she walked out she saw the boys lounging around.

"Hey," she said, letting them know she was there.

"Hey, nice sleep?" Jellal asked, looking up from his phone. Lucy nodded and sat down beside Sting who was just watching TV. She opened her notebook and turned to the page she was on. Sting looked over her shoulder and read the lyrics so far.

"Those are really good," he said. Lucy looked up at him and smiling.

"Thanks can't wait to perform and record it," she said. Sting nodded and turned his attention back on the TV.

"I've been working on a song as well," Jellal said. They looked at him.

"Solo or duet?" Sting and Lucy asked.

"Solo for Sting, I found it suiting a male voice more," he said.

"Can we see?" Sting asked. Jellal nodded and handed his notebook to Sting. Sting opened it and Lucy read over his shoulder.

"It's finished?" Lucy asked. Jellal nodded again. "How long have been working on it?" she asked.

"2 weeks? Maybe 3?" he said.

"They're good," Sting said. Rogue sat up and reached his hand out.

"Let's see," he said. Sting handed the book to Rogue and he began to read it as well. Once he was finished he gave it back to Jellal.

"I think it will sound good," he said leaning back. Jellal smiled.

Finally that one hour ran out and the band landed in Magnolia. It was about 7:00 and the band just wanted to get to the penthouse. The plane door opened and Makarov came in, along with Virgo and Aries.

"How was the plane ride?" he asked. The band grabbed their carry-on bags and shrugged.

"There was no fighting and I napped so that's a bonus," Lucy said. Makarov nodded.

"Well, let's get you to your penthouse, your first day of school is tomorrow," Makarov said in a sing song voice. The band groaned and Makarov chuckled and they all got off the plane. They walked across the grounds that held the plane towards the actual airport. They could see a lot of security inside and they can only guess why. "Don't worry, the security guards doubled so you will have a clear path to the outside and into the limo," Makarov explained. The band nodded. It's not that they find their fans annoying, no not at all, it's just that a person can take so much of screaming, crowding and flashing lights going off every second.

They walked into the airport and security immediately surrounded them. Makarov, Virgo and Aries trailed behind them as they walked through the airport.

"Make way," the guards said. The band could briefly see people part for the crowd of security guards. They all gasped and shrieked in delight when they saw who the guards were guarding. A commotion started but they kept moving.

About 5 minutes later, they reached outside and climbed in the limo. They all sighed when they sat down.

"It's much warmer here than in New York," Lucy commented. The boys nodded.

"I can sense beach days coming in from a mile away," Sting said taking out his phone. They all got comfortable for a 20 minute drive to the penthouse and the car started moving. There was no talking at all during the car ride. They were all thinking about school, concerts and lyrics for future songs. The band decided to get the required work for the 3 weeks done, work on songs, perform and have fun this summer. Fiore is a big country and there are many places to go so they are going to be kept busy. They may make a few friends but the friendships never last, because they are constantly on the move. Why should Magnolia be any different?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

20 minutes went by and they pulled into a little parking lot next to a huge building. They got out of the limo and gawked at it.

"It's huge," Sting said.

"What floor are we on?" Lucy asked as they walked towards the building.

"There are 60 floors in total, you are on floor 45," he said. They nodded and walked into the building. Almost immediately, a man came up.

"Flyleaf Skillet, it is my honor to provide a home for you this summer. Now before you go upstairs to your penthouse, let me just tell you what it includes. There are 4 bedrooms total, each with a bathroom suite. There is also a regular bathroom. There is a living area, dining room and kitchen. It is one of our top penthouses," he said.

"Alright, children, this is where I leave you, I will be all over Fiore renting out stadiums and signing you up for concerts and setting up interviews. You will be busy, busy, busy outside of school hours that you will barely have time for playdates and sleepovers so let me just point it out. Also, Virgo and Aries are in the penthouse next door so whenever you need anything just call them," Makarov explained. The band nodded.

"Alright here is your key-"the doorman handed Lucy the key, no one trusted the boys with something that important,-"and your room number is 777," he said.

"Thank you," Lucy said, and the band walked over to the elevator pressed the up button got in and went up to their floor. They were alone in the elevator and it was quite big.

"Are you excited for school tomorrow?" Lucy asked. The boys shrugged.

"Define excited," Sting said.

"If you mean am I jumping with giddiness and excitement, happy to make new friends and do schoolwork, then no, I am not," Jellal said. The band agreed.

"I really don't think school is necessary, I mean it's only three weeks and it's not like the knowledge we learn will make a difference," Lucy said. They nodded.

The elevator dinged and the band was met with a brightly lit hallway. The walked down the hallway in search of their room. When they reached it, it was on the left; Lucy unlocked the door and opened it. They walked inside and looked around stunned and in awe. When you walk in, to your left is a couch and two armchairs with a huge flat screen TV. To your right is a dining table with silver plush chairs. The room was massive and open concept. The whole back wall was a window with a view of the ocean and the city in the distance. At the back corner on the right was a doorway. They placed their bags down and took their shoes off. The walked in and walked around.

Through the doorway was a huge window room with a corner with another set of chairs and couch with the city laid out in front of it. On the right was a white spiral staircase leading upstairs. The hallway up there was white with 4 doors, 2 on each side. On the white doors were J, L, S and R.

"Looks like they chose the rooms for us," Lucy said. They nodded and walked over to their rooms. Lucy and Rogue were on the left with Jellal and Sting on the right.

Rogue's room was mostly black. It had a window that looked over the city. It had a red beanbag in the far corner. The bed was king sized and white with black pillows on it. Beside the bed was a black dresser. The light was pretty good in the room. At the end of the room was a door so Rogue placed his bag on the bed and walked towards it. He took note that all their bags were already in the room. He opened the door and smiled. He found the bathroom suite. The bathroom was mostly white with a bit of black. On the back wall were a shower and a bath mixed in one. On the right were 2 sinks and 2 mirrors and beside him was the toilet. He nodded and satisfaction and started to unpack.

Jellal's room was a light blue and white color. He had an ocean view and 2 silver plush chairs with light blue pillows. The bed was king sized with blue and white bedsheets. The room was carpeted and bright. On the left wall was a white dresser and to his right was a door. He placed his bags down and walked inside. He nodded when he found the bathroom. On the back wall was 2 sinks with one big mirror. Next to it was the toilet and next to that was a shower with the glasses tinted aqua blue. Beside him was a circular bathtub. The room was white and beautiful. He walked back out and started unpacking.

Sting's room only had a corner window viewing the city. In that corner was a set of chairs and couches. His bed was king sized also with white sheets and plush pillows. On the wall in front of him was his beige dresser and to his left was a door. He walked in and gapped. The bathroom was long and narrow. On the right was 2 sinks and a huge mirror and on the back corner beside it was the toilet. On his left was a square bathtub surrounded by marble and beside it was a huge glass shower. He sighed with bliss and walked back into the bedroom to unpack.

Now there was a reason why Makarov chose the bedrooms for them. That was because he knew the boys would fight over the room he chose for Lucy. It was the biggest and the nicest in his opinion. It is only fair that she would get it. Lucy's room was golden. The bed was the first thing you see when you walk in. It was a silver color with spiral floral golden designs. The pillows were shiny and at the foot of the bed sat a couch. To the right of the bed was a window overlooking the city and ocean. Across from the bed was her white dresser. On the left of the bed was a door and she went and opened it right away. She gasped at the sight of her bathroom. Right across the doorway was the shower, glass and beautiful. To your left is a huge square bathtub with marble surrounding it. To her right are 2 sinks and a big mirror. The toilet beside her. She walked back in the main room to unpack when something caught her eye. Near the door was another door. Curious she went and opened it and almost fell over. Another reason Makarov reserved this room for her was because it was the only one with a closet. She let out a huge squeal of delight. That was when she heard 3 doors slam open and footsteps come charging into her room.

"What's wrong!?" Sting, Rogue and Jellal all asked. Lucy pointed at the inside of her closet and the boys gawked. A window overlooking the city was across from the door. Shelves of shoes and hanging clothes were everywhere. A counter with some drawers was in the middle of the room with silver armchairs on either side. The floor was silver marble and looked like it was just polished.

"Wow," they all said. The boys turned around and wandered her room.

"Yours is so much nicer," Sting said. "And the only one with a closet," he added. Lucy smiled and sighed. She walked over to her suitcases and opened them up.

"It seems that Makarov decided to buy me some new clothes," Lucy said, referring to the closet.

"Yeah, we found some in our dressers," Rogue said. Jellal and Sting nodded.

"Anyway, it's getting late, we should finish unpacking and get some sleep, we need to wake up at 6:30 tomorrow," Lucy said going into her closet. She heard the boys groan and Lucy laughed.

"Goodnight Lucy!" they all said.

"Night!" she called back.

It was about 10:00 when they all finished unpacking and they were exhausted. They all got ready for bed and fell asleep within the hour. All of them thought about the next day throughout the night. Wondering what the school experience would be like. They will still be performing and doing their everyday thing from being a band, this school is only a little thing that they don't care much about and isn't a big deal to them. All they want to do is get the three weeks over with and get back to their regular life they can't risk changing.

The next morning, Virgo and Aries woke them up. Virgo said that Aries could wake up Rogue and Lucy because they were more morning people then Jellal and Sting. So Aries woke up Rogue first who went into the bathroom to shower. She was currently waking up Lucy.

"Miss Lucy? I'm sorry but it is time to wake up," she said shaking her slightly. Lucy opened her eyes and rubbed them to clear her vision. She heard Aries sigh of relief.

"Thanks Aries, can I have some waffles for breakfast?" she asked. Aries nodded and let herself out, while Lucy went into her bathroom to bath. When she walked in she turned the light on and looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair wasn't that messy and there were no bags under her eyes. She sighed and walked over to her bathtub and turned the water on. She stripped down and climbed into the bathtub relaxing at the warm feeling. She could already hear the boys yelling and complaining. Lucy rolled her eyes and tried to ignore them, that is before she heard a knock on the bathroom door.

"LUCY!" they all shouted.

"What!?" she called "Can't you see I am a little busy…in the bath," she said.

"I know, but Sting says we should go out and eat at lunch and Jellal says we stay at the school and I don't care either way so you're the tie breaker," Rogue explained.

"Why can't you be the tie breaker?" Lucy asked.

"Because the one that I disagree with will get upset and a whole new argument will begin! No one disagrees with you," Rogue said. Lucy growled.

"We'll go out of lunch, usually the foods in cafeterias are really bad," Lucy said.

"HA!" Lucy heard Sting shout and she assumed that rumbling sound was Jellal growling at him.

"By the way Lucy, Makarov just called and said that a car is outside the building," Jellal said.

"Alright, and no Sting you aren't driving, I will be," Lucy said.

"Damnit," Sting mumbled.

"There better still be waffles by the time I get down there, now please leave, because as you have already noticed I AM IN THE BATH!" she said. She heard footsteps scramble out of her room. She nodded and leaned back in the bath.

When Lucy dried off and got dressed she headed downstairs to the main room. The boys were sitting at the dining table eating and she walked over to them with a smile. They looked at her and frowned.

"What?" Lucy asked.

"You're going to school wearing that?" Sting asked pointing at her outfit. Lucy looked at her outfit. She was wearing a black lace tube top with grey shorts with a silver chain belt. She had black leather boots below her knees.

"What's wrong with this look?" she asked.

"Well, that's more of a concert look than a school look," Jellal pointed out.

Lucy huffed. "Whatever," Lucy said and she sat down beside Sting. Virgo came in and placed the food in front of her. "Where is the kitchen?" Lucy asked. The boys pointed to the door beside the TV. She nodded. Lucy's phone then rang. She picked it up.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hey Lucy!" Kiniana chirped. "So first day of school!"

"Don't remind me," Lucy groaned.

"So I just thought I would call to let you know tomorrow you have a concert in Clover," Kiniana said.

"Right off the bat, hey?" she asked.

"Yeah, Makarov thought it would be a good stress reliever from school. He says you seem to let loose and lose yourselves in your music," Kiniana said.

"Amen to that," Lucy said putting food in her mouth.

"So, I can tell you are eating right now so I'll let you go, alright? Oh, and good luck on your first day," she said.

"Bye!" Lucy said and she hung up.

"What did she want?" Rogue asked.

"First concert tomorrow in Clover," she said. The boys all looked at her.

"Why so early?" Sting asked.

"Makarov thought it would take our mind off school," she explained. They nodded and continued to eat.

Once they were all finished their breakfast they picked up their bags, put on sunglasses and walked out the door. They went down the elevator to the lobby and said good morning to the doorman and walked outside. The first thing they saw was a shining convertible red Ferrari.

"Holy shit," Sting said.

"When Makarov says car he really means it," Jellal said.

"And this is why I will be driving," Lucy said walking towards it. The boys walked in as well. Lucy sat in the driver's seat, Sting in the passenger seat and Jellal and Rogue in the back. Lucy put the key in the ignition and started it up. The song that came on was their newest one "Hero".

"Well, that was fast," Lucy said. The boys nodded.

Lucy stepped on the gas pedal and she sped away. The windows were tinted so they don't catch too much attention, but the car certainly did. People pointed and gawked at it.

"It's like they've never seen a Ferrari before," Jellal said.

"Well, this is a 2016 Ferrari and they are really hard to come by these days, not to mention how expensive they are," Lucy pointed out.

"I guess you have a point, now let's go I don't want to be away from the penthouse longer than I have to," Sting said. Lucy smirked and stepped on it and drove away.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As they drove they admired the city buildings and the fact that there was not a cloud in the sky. All there was were blue sky and the sun blazing down on them. The city was quite flashy when the sunlight shone down on the buildings. They were mostly glass so it was very bright. They didn't talk much during the car ride, all were in their own little world, well except Lucy, she was busy driving.

"I got a text from Makarov," Rogue suddenly said, snapping everybody back. "He said we need to visit the office to get our schedules and then head to the cafeteria where all the students are to get a tour guide," he explained.

"Okay, can you ask him what time school starts and ends?" Lucy asked. Rogue nodded and typed down on his phone.

"Please tell me we are all in the same classes," Sting said.

"Yeah, splitting us up would be a bad decision," Jellal said. "Considering what happened last time, Lucy couldn't even go to the bathroom without being cornered," Jellal growled.

"Let's not talk about that, I don't even want to remember," Lucy shuddered.

"He said school starts at 10 and ends at 3," Rogue said.

"That's not that bad," Lucy pointed out.

"I guess, but sometimes it can go by really slow," Sting explained. "So where are we going for lunch?" Sting asked. "Might as well decide now."

There was a moment of silence until Jellal spoke up.

"According to the GPS there is a restaurant about 3 blocks from the school called "Romeos", supposed to be really good."

"Okay, we'll go there then, there is about an hour of lunch there so we should be able to get fast service, and not to mention that we are a world famous rock band and we chose to dine there of all places," Lucy said. They nodded.

About 10 minutes later, they finally reached the school and were currently looking for a place to park.

"Turn left Lucy," Sting said. Lucy obeyed and they turned into a little parking lot. "Is that an underground parking lot?" he asked. Lucy squinted and nodded.

"Yep, it says for students only so I guess we can go," Lucy said. Lucy turned into the underground lot and there was a gate and a window with a man. Lucy rolled the window down and he looked at them.

"Student ID," he said. Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"Gee, if only I had one," she said. She took her sunglasses off and the man's eyes widened.

"You're…you're…Flyleaf Skillet!" he said. Lucy nodded and Sting climbed over her.

"Sting!" Lucy said.

"We would appreciate if you let us in now, we have things to do, people to see," he said. The man nodded and shakily raised the gate. Sting crawled back into his seat as Lucy drove forward putting her sunglasses on.

"Alright, let's find a parking spot," Lucy said looking around the parking lot. The parking lot was pretty much full with cars and trucks and various types of vehicles.

"Lucy go right there's a parking spot there," Jellal said. Lucy turned right and sure enough there was a parking spot. She turned into the spot and stopped the car. They sighed and grabbed their bags and opened up the doors to get out. The sound of the doors closing echoed through the parking lot.

"Is there an elevator or something?" Jellal asked. The band looked around the lot, searching for any sign of an exit.

"There," Rogue pointed to the back wall that had an elevator. They walked towards it their footsteps echoing throughout the place. They pressed the up button and the doors opened almost right away. They walked in the elevator and looked at the pad that held the floor numbers.

"So we're on floor P and it says here that floor 1 is the gym and Science labs, floor 2 is counselling office and main office, floor 3 is Math and floor 4 is Socials and there seems to be other classes scattered as well," Lucy explained pressing the number 2. The elevator doors closed and they started to escalate. The elevator ride was silent except for the beeping of the elevator. The elevator door opened and they stepped out. All the students were in the cafeteria for breakfast, so there was barely anyone in the halls.

"Okay, let's look for the office," Lucy said. They nodded and they went straight.

After about a few minutes, they came across the office and sighed of relief.

"I thought we got lost," Jellal said as they entered the office. They walked up to the front desk and there was a lady there.

"Hello," Lucy said. The woman didn't look up.

"Hi, I'm afraid you will have to wait," the woman said. Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? And why is that?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know if you are aware, but the world famous rock band Flyleaf Skillet is coming to the school and I don't want to keep them waiting," she said.

"Well, you're doing a pretty good job of keeping them waiting," Sting said crossing his arms.

"What makes you say that?" the woman asked.

Rogue cleared his throat. "Hi Miss, we are Flyleaf Skillet and we would like our schedules…today," he said. The woman's head snapped up and her eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry! Damn I promised myself I wouldn't embarrass myself in front of them!" she said getting up and knocking things over. Papers flew everywhere and she almost tripped. She grabbed 4 sheets of paper and came back over. She handed them each a paper. "Your manager made sure that you all had the same classes so you will be with each other the whole day!" she said. She looked a little shaken.

"Are you okay?" Lucy asked. The girl nodded franticly.

"I'm just really excited…and lightheaded and I feel like I'm going to faint. I'll sit down now," she said sitting down. She took a deep breath and smiled.

"Can you tell us where the cafeteria is please?" Lucy asked. The woman lit up.

"Oh for sure, when you head out of the office turn right and go straight and then turn left and the door at the end is the cafeteria," she explained.

"Alright, well, we will head there now so bye," Jellal said as they walked out.

"Bye!" the lady shouted after them.

They closed the office door when they were out.

"Well, that was interesting. Is that how they are all going to act?" Sting asked.

"I hope not, but we should get to cafeteria before we get lost. We desperately need a tour of this place," Lucy said walking forward. The boys followed her without a word as they followed the woman's directions. They came across a few students but they paid no attention to them, probably assumed that they were regular students, plus they still had their sun glasses on. From what the band has seen, it was a very nice school, spiraling staircases in the middle of the main rooms to go to the next floors, glass walls looking over the city and beautiful marble tiled floors.

They turned left down the hallway where the cafeteria was and there was only one door at the end.

"That makes things easier," Jellal said as they walked down the hallway. The rest nodded in agreement. They reached the door and stopped.

"I don't wanna," Lucy said.

"No kidding," Sting said.

"You're not alone," Rogue said.

Jellal stepped forward and pushed the door open. They gapped at the room. The room was spacious and bright. Tables and chairs were scattered. A bar was on the right and another at the back. Pretty much every seat was occupied by a student. It was loud and laughter echoed throughout the cafeteria. The band looked around and could only stand there. Rogue took his sunglasses off and Jellal and Sting did the same. Students quieted down looking at them in awe. Lucy finally took her sunglasses off and by that time everyone was looking at them. Their mouths were hanging and their eyes were wide. Lucy stepped forward.

"Hi," she said. "We are Flyleaf Skillet and we need a tour," she said. And that was when all hell broke loose. Students shot out of their seats and they all were shouting in their faces that they will tour them and would accompany them to every class. The band was surrounded by screaming fans and those fans were most likely their classmates. Lucy pushed her way through the crowd and made it out, though the boys were still somewhere in the crowd. Lucy held in a laugh. She turned around and saw a group of students were still staring at her gobsmacked. She tilted her head and walked over.

"Hi, do you mind giving us a tour?" she asked smiling. They all nodded in a daze, well except a man with long black hair he only smirked. She held her hand out. "I'm Lucy," she said. The bluenette she reached her hand out to shakily.

"L-L-Levy," she said.

"Nice name, now we will do introductions later, now if you'll excuse me I need to rescue my bandmates," Lucy said turning around. "STING, ROGUE, JELLAL HELP!" she called. She saw students being pushed aside and people getting thrown out of the way. Lucy actually laughed this time. The three men came charging at her and glared at the group of people.

"Were you trying to kidnap her?" Sting asked.

"Let me tell you, we know how to deal with crazy fans," Jellal said arms crossed. Rogue only nodded.

"N-no, she came over to ask if we wanted to tour you," a white haired girl said. The boys looked at Lucy.

"I knew you would fight them off if you thought I was getting kidnapped…again," she said. The boys nodded in understanding.

"Now, let's hurry before they decide to follow us," Rogue said. The group nodded and got up and walked out the back way.

During the tour, the band only silently walked behind them as the group named the rooms they passed. Occasionally, one would look back but see them look and quickly look forward. The school was really big and bright with lots of windows. Some students that walked by asked for their autograph, which they happily gave, but they would quickly walk away.

Finally, they finished and they stopped in front of the band's first class, Science. The group was about to walk away when Lucy stopped them.

"Wait, we never got your names," she said. They turned around and a red head stepped up.

"I am Erza Scarlet, and the pink haired one is Natsu, that's Gray, Juvia, Gajeel, Levy, Cana, Lisanna and Mirajane," she said pointing to the people.

"Oh, I'm sure you already know but I'm Lucy, that is Jellal, Rogue and Sting," Lucy said. They waved, the girls blushing a bit. Just then the bell rang indicating class was about to begin. The band turned around and walked into the classroom. When they walked in they saw a woman with pink hair and red eyes that looked cold.

"Hi," Jellal said getting the woman's attention.

"You must be Flyleaf Skillet, well, why Makarov put you in school this late in the school year I don't know, that old fool," she said.

"You know our manager?" Lucy asked. The woman nodded.

"We went to high school together and he hasn't changed from what I heard," she said. The band laughed nervously. "Well, I guess I can give you a few worksheets to do, we are working on the Elements of the Periodic Table, so just do what you can. By the way I am Porlyusica," she explained.

"Hello and I love the Elements of the Periodic table, I can pretty much name all the elements," Lucy said. Porlyusica nodded.

"That is impressive, perhaps you can teach the boys then," she said. The band nodded and went to the back of the classroom and sat down. Porlyusica went through her folders on her desk and took out some sheets and walked over to the band, handing the sheets to them, that was when the rest of the class walked in. They all literally froze in their places when they saw them.

"I understand that you are all big fans of them but you are to leave them alone and if you so much as disturb them in any way, detention," Porlyusica stated. The band nodded at her in thanks. The students rushed to sit beside the band, pushing and shoving each other and fighting over chairs.

"Oh for heaven's sake! Just sit somewhere else, the chair isn't big enough for six of you!" Porlyusica said.

At last the class all found a spot and looked towards their teacher.

"Now, last class we talked about the chemical compounds and the bonds they make with other atoms. Can someone tell me what you get when you mix silver and iodine together?" Porlyusica asked. Lucy put her hand up, surprising everyone. "Lucy?" she asked.

"Silver Iodide," she answered.

"Correct!" The class clapped.

"You're so smart Lucy!"

"Beautiful and intelligent!"

Lucy only smiled at the compliments. Being famous with social media, she is used to spam compliments on her photos.

For about another half an hour, Porlyusica asked what element and what element created. Lucy didn't answer all of them, even though she knew them. The boys also answered some questions, to the surprise of everyone and they got praises just as much as Lucy did.

"Now class, we have an exam coming up, not you Flyleaf Skillet, although you can do the work," Porlyusica added when the band gave a panicked look. "So I hope you are studying for that. I have a few packages as a review so make sure to get that done. I want it back to me by next Monday because the test is on that Wednesday. Remember we cover this whole unit, elements, chemical compounds, physical and chemical changes, solids and liquids and some atom models. If you paid attention in class you should have no problem," she explained as she handed out the review. When she got to the band she stopped.

"If you think you can do the exam you can, but it isn't mandatory for you," she said giving them the papers. They all looked at it. The boys looked blank while Lucy smiled.

"I got this, I might be able to do the exam," she said. The boys turned to her.

"You know Lucy that you love us," Sting said.

"And we love you and we help each other out," Jellal continued.

"So if we ever need anything we will do everything we can to help," Rogue finished. Lucy laughed.

"We will study tonight, I'll help you! I can tutor you and maybe you can do the test too," Lucy said. The boys grinned.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After class, they walked out and stopped on the side of the hallway.

"Where are we next?" Jellal asked. Lucy took out her schedule.

"Uh…we were just in Science so…PE," she said. They all groaned.

"You're in PE?" asked a voice. They whipped around to see a white haired and a blue haired girl. They nodded wearily.

"T-that's where we are," the white haired girl said.

"Great, but I'm not exactly in the proper clothing," Lucy said. Levy brightened.

"I have extra!" she said. Lisanna coughed.

"Uh…Levy, I don't think she'll fit your clothes," she said. Levy dulled.

"Good point, maybe you should, uh, borrow Lisanna's," Levy said.

"Uh, okay," Lucy shrugged. Lisanna beamed and motioned for her to follow. The band followed the two girls through the school. They went down different hallways and up some stairs until they finally reached their destination. Lisanna opened her locker and took a pair of black shorts and a white t-shirt. She handed them to Lucy and closed her locker.

"We're playing volleyball today so you don't need to worry about too much moving around," Lisanna explained. "There is a change room down there so you can change there." The band nodded and they all walked down to the gym. "I can't believe Lucy is going to wear my clothes," Lisanna muttered to Levy. Levy nodded and continued walking.

It was about 10 minutes when they reached the gym and Lucy changed. They all gathered around their gym teacher, Capricorn as he gave instructions.

"Last class we went over the basics of volleyball. Serving, bumping and volleying. We went over the rules and what counts and what doesn't count as a point. So today, we will be playing the actual game. As you can see there are 2 courts set up, so I want you to split into groups of four and find a court," Capricorn explained. Everyone found a team, obviously Lucy, Jellal, Sting and Rogue were on the same team. They went to the far court where they are playing against a group of boys.

They were tossed a ball and the whistle blew.

"We do rock paper scissors to see who serves first," one of the boys explained. Jellal stepped forward and they did rock paper scissors. Jellal chose paper while the other chose rock.

"Damn," the man cursed. Jellal took the ball and passed it to Sting who was in the serving position. Sting put it in his left hand and took stance. The other team got ready for Sting's serve. Sting swung his right arm and hit the ball sending it flying. It went over the net and one of the boys tried to hit it. He hit it but sent it in the opposite direction making Flyleaf Skillet get the point. Sting pumped his fist as the ball was tossed to him.

The game carried on that way. Turns out the band were really good, they only lost points when Sting bumped into Jellal trying to get the ball and Jellal didn't like that and they broke out in an argument, catching the attention of the entire gym. So, naturally, Lucy hit them both on the head and threatened to not help with homework and she will tell Virgo to not cook them dinner. That shut them up and they continued to play.

"I am really sorry," Lucy called after the nurse and boy. The boys stifled a laugh making Lucy glare at them.

"Don't laugh!" she said.

"Sorry, but Lucy next time try not to break the poor kids nose," Jellal said. Lucy rolled her eyes and the bell rung.

Lucy sighed. "Meet me at outside the changing room, I need to give Lisa's-"

"Lisanna's."

"Lisanna's clothes back," Lucy said. The boys nodded and they headed in different directions. Lucy headed into the change room, which was filled with girls. They were all silent upon her arrival. She quickly changed and walked over to Lisanna. "I appreciate it," she said, and she walked away.

Lisanna stood there stunned. A bunch of girls came up to her.

"She wore your clothes?" Lisanna nodded.

"Do they smell like her?" Lisanna raised an eyebrow.

Back with Lucy, she and the boys were currently walking through the school towards the elevator. They were all hungry and ready for lunch at "Romeo's". They pressed the elevator "down" button and waited. When the elevator door opened they walked in, but it never closed. They turned around and saw the group that tour them getting in. When they all got in, it was quite squished.

"Sorry, it's just that we like to go to a certain place and it fills up fast," Erza said.

"It's fine," all four said.

The elevator door opened in the underground parking lot and they all piled out. Flyleaf Skillet started to walk right and the group followed. They followed them until they reached the car. Lucy took the keys out and unlocked it. It made an eerie sound and the boys climbed in, this time Jellal in the front. The group looked at the Ferrari in awe.

"How…how did you get that so easily?" Lisanna asked. Lucy shrugged.

"Our manager has a way of pulling springs. He says he loves giving us the best of the best, as he calls it. Anyway, have good lunches," she called as she got in the car. She started the engine and backed out of the parking spot and drove off.

The group watched them go until they were no longer in seeing range, and they climbed into the Grand Caravan.

"Levy you're on the floor," Erza called as she climbed in the driver's seat.

"Why me?" Levy asked. The caravan can only seat 8 and there are 9 of them.

"Isn't it obvious," Gajeel smirked. "You're a Shrimp." Levy huffed and climbed on the floor. Erza was in the driver's seat, Gray in the passenger, Lisanna, Gajeel and Cana in the middle with Levy on the floor, and Mira, Juvia and Natsu in the back.

"Everyone buckled up?" Erza asked. They all gave their reply and Erza started the engine and sped away.

When the group made it to their lunch place, they were all shaken and could barely walk straight. They walked in and sat down.

"Who votes that Erza doesn't drive us back?" Gray asked putting his hand up. Everyone else did the same. Erza glared.

"I'll drive," Mira said. Everyone nodded in agreement….and relief.

"Gee, how did we not get in a car crash?" Natsu asked.

"I knew what I was doing!" Erza retorted.

"OMG they're really here!? Sitting in our restaurant?!" asked a voice. They all looked at a few waitresses.

"They are! I can't believe they are here! I mean I heard they were coming but I didn't think I would get to see the personally!"

"I am going to their concert tomorrow, I am so excited!"

Then another waitress came up, just as excited.

"They're at table 7-A!" she squealed. The waitresses did again.

"Flyleaf Skillet! Can I have your autograph!?" they all shouted.

"They are here?" Levy asked.

"They are," said another voice. They turned and beamed.

"Hey Wendy," they all said. Wendy waved.

"So they came here for lunch?" Lisanna asked. Wendy nodded.

"Yeah, couldn't even get through the door without being crowded, I was serving a table when it happened," Wendy said.

"So where's your boyfriend?" Natsu asked.

"Romeo? Oh, Macao made him serve Flyleaf Skillet, he wants Romeo to do well and for Flyleaf Skillet to put a good word in for them to other stars if they ever come here, also wants to brag that Romeo is his son who served a world famous band," Wendy explained. They all snorted.

"That's Macao for ya!"

Wendy laughed. "So usual spot and all your usual's?" Wendy asked. They all nodded. Wendy walked away with them following after. Their usual spot if in a corner. A circular seat that fit all nine of them was there. They all squeezed in and got comfortable.

When they were ready Wendy asked, "Regular drinks?" she asked. They all nodded and Wendy walked away, writing things down.


End file.
